


Your Eyes They See Clear

by Waelkyring



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but explicit declaration of intent to stay together forever, just pure, not exactly a proposal fic, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waelkyring/pseuds/Waelkyring
Summary: Maybe it's the holiday cheer in the air, or maybe it's simply seeing his boyfriend getting along so well with his parents, but there's something that's making Bitty think about the future and what-- or who-- it includes.





	Your Eyes They See Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I have an absolutely shameless love for fics where Jack and Bitty aggressively establish their commitment to each other and this new update was just begging for one of those to be written in response to it. There will never be enough of that kind of fic to satisfy my desire for them so therefore it is my duty to put more of them out there into the world. 
> 
> Title is from Enjoy Your Life by MARINA

It was close to midnight when Bitty finally crept out of his room and down the hall to the guest room. The whole process was, Eric mused, almost hilariously similar to last time Jack was in Madison. The sneaking around behind his parents back to get a little alone time thing, that is. Of course, the important different between this time and the last was that not only were Bitty’s parents fully aware what his relationship with Jack was, they were also totally okay with it. Bitty was beyond overjoyed at the bonding that had happened that day. The fact that Coach had not only taken Jack to run some errands but made all sorts of stops all over town to show him off as if to say to the entire town of Madison “Here’s my son’s boyfriend and I approve of him” filled him with an overwhelming sense of happiness he had for most of his life assumed was impossible. If someone had told high school Bitty that this is what his Christmas break would look like his senior year of college, he would have laughed right in their face. But here he was, captain of an NCAA division 1 hockey team at the most LGBTQ+ friendly college in America (where he had a huge group of friends who adore him) with his NHL legend-in-the-making hunk of a boyfriend who came with him to spend the holidays getting to know his parents who had welcomed them both with open arms. Bitty was, in short, living the dream. 

Still marveling at the positively delightful direction his life had gone, Bitty slipped into the guest room where he found his boyfriend sitting up awake in bed, reading a book. A year and a half out of college and into his professional sports career Jack may be, but he would never not also be a huge nerd. (It was one of Bitty’s favorite things about him.) 

“So,” Bitty began as he quietly shut the door, “Didja miss me?”

“I always miss you when we’re apart.” Jack replied as he set his book down and opened his arms, an invitation Bitty gladly accepted. Bitty hummed contentedly as he curled himself up into his boyfriend’s side. 

“Good Lord, what a day today was. I can still sometimes barely believe that this is all actually happening, you know? I mean here we are, spending the holidays together with my parents! As a couple! My parents love you!”

“But not as much as they love you.” Jack said, burrowing his nose in Bitty’s hair. 

“Oh, shush you, I’m their son. It doesn’t count.”

“Seeing as you were so nervous about how they’d react after they found out about you, I’d say it absolutely counts.”

Bitty was quiet for a moment as he thought about what Jack said. “You know,” he began, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Mama told me earlier that I should stick with you, that you’re a keeper. I told her I plan to.” Bitty watched as Jack’s eyes visibly softened. Even after a year and a half together, it still filled him with wonder to see this sort of physical proof of just how much Jack loved him. 

“You know, your dad kinda said something similar to me. Well, he said that I’m good for you and that he’s glad that we’re together. But you know how your dad is, there’s so many layers underneath what he’s saying on the surface. After all of our interactions today, it kind of felt like he was almost giving me an official seal of approval of some sort. Giving me permission to, I don’t know, be with you.” 

They were both silent as they stared in each other’s eyes, contemplating what the other had said, the same unspoken statement on both their minds. Jack was the first to break the stalemate. 

“… That is where we’re headed, right? Forever? Like I have no plans on letting you go any time soon.” He said almost sheepishly, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Bitty felt his heart flutter. 

“I mean, I certainly plan on sticking with you for the rest of my life. Well, if you’ll let me of course.” Bitty replied, pointedly turning his face away from Jack but still peering at him out of the corner of his eye. Jack just tightened his arms around his boyfriend.   
“Nothing would make me happier. Every day I wake up next to you is a day filled with sunshine. Having you in my apartment makes it a home, not just a place where I live. Just looking at you I marvel at how lucky I am to be able to call you mine. I don’t know what fluke in fate put you into my life, but I thank it every day.”

“Good Lord Jack, warn a boy next time.” Bitty said as he hid his face in Jack’s shoulder. For his part, Jack could only chuckle as he watched Bitty’s ears turn a shocking shade of red. 

“I meant every word.” He said smugly, running a comforting hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. 

“…. Me too. I mean, I feel the same way. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Bitty finally said after giving his face a minute to return to a normal color. After hearing that, there was no force on earth that could stop Jack from leaning down and kissing his boyfriend right then and there. Jack, after all, is only human and one can really only expect so much from him.

“Just so you know, I am going to wait for you to graduate before I propose. After all, you do still have a thesis to finish and there’s no way that’s going to happen if you start planning a wedding.” Jack quipped. Bitty just squawked in response, smacking the other boy playfully on the arm, if with a bit more force that was really necessary for the situation at hand (or just the right amount of force, it really depended on who you were asking). 

“Just you wait, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said, settling back down against Jack’s side, “Maybe I’ll beat you to it and propose to you, undo all of your careful planning.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You bet your sweet butt it is.”

“Well then, it’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come hang out with me on [ tumblr! ](https://waelkyring.tumblr.com)


End file.
